Happy Holidays!
by WarriorsFan123
Summary: It's Christmas time! Anakin and Ahsoka, celebrating their first Christmas together, jump into lots of fun and heartwarming traditions. Lots of brother/sister fluff. No pairings(sorry). Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know it's still November, but I couldn't wait any longer! I _had_ to post a Christmas story. It will definitely have more than one chapter; at least five chapters. Enjoy, and happy holidays!**

* * *

Ahsoka stared down at her master as he slept. Should she wake him? She knew his alarm would go off in eight minutes, but she didn't know if she could wait that long. Last night, he strictly told her that he would get up an hour early so they could begin Christmas stuff, but no earlier. She knew he'd be mad, but what difference did less than ten minutes make?

Ahsoka got on the bed on all fours and stood over Anakin, watching him. She waited, watching intently. Casting another glance at the chronometer, she narrowed her eyes. Only a few more minutes…but it was _so boring_. Ahsoka looked down at her master.

After what seemed like hours, the alarm went off. Anakin opened his eyes with a groan before realizing Ahsoka was standing over him.

"Ahsok _a_." He reprimanded. "What are you doing? How long have you been up?"

"Half an hour give or take. Now come on, get up!" She said excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a minute." He said, rubbing his temples.

"But-"

"Snips, I just got up. I need a minute."

"How long exactly?" She asked.

Anakin sighed with exasperation. "Please go away and let me wake up."

"Can't I just stay here while you get ready?"

" _Oh_ , why don't you go bother Luminara."

"Is she up?"

Anakin smiled. "Nope."

"Well I better go get her up then!"

"Yep. You should."

"Alright! I'll be back for you though!"

"Okay, go ahead…wait never mind! Ahsoka come back! Don't wake her up! She'll hate me forever!"

Ahsoka didn't even hear him. She was far too excited.

As Ahsoka approached the door, she started to tiptoe. She quietly knocked, but there was no answer. Ahsoka went off, got the code, and came back, letting herself in. Luminara was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

The young girl skipped over to the bed and tapped on her shoulder, causing her to stir.

"Are you awake?" She whispered. The older woman didn't reply. Ahsoka tapped her again. This time, Luminara opened her eyes a little.

"Ahsoka? Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"It's the first of December. We need to get ready for Christmas… are you awake?"

Luminara laughed and shook her head. She didn't answer as she sat up. Ahsoka jumped with joy as she got up and followed Ahsoka out.

"It's only six thirty." Luminara mumbled.

"I know. But the earlier the better." Ahsoka said giddily.

The Jedi followed the young girl to Anakin's room. Ahsoka knocked and Anakin opened the door. His face fell when he saw Luminara.

"Sorry. I told Ahsoka not to wake you but she kind of-"

"Don't worry, Skywalker. I don't mind. Besides, she's just excited, I understand how she feels."

Ahsoka was aware that she was acting like a youngling, but she didn't care. Who said you can't get excited about Christmas?

"Come on! We have stuff to do!"

"Ahsoka, what could you possibly have planned?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"A lot. Now let's go!" She cried, running ahead. She ran to the messhall and horked down her breakfast as fast as she could. Before the two Jedi were done, she ran off, expecting them to follow. She ran into her room and got out some poster boards and drawing utensils.

Ahsoka sat and waited for a few minutes before Luminara and Anakin finally caught up and came in the room.

"What's all this?" Luminara asked, amused.

"We are going to make an advent calander. A big one." Ahsoka explained.

They both exchanged a glance before looking back at Ahsoka. They got on the floor and Ahsoka Handed them some paints and colored pencils.

"Go ahead and draw whatever you want around the border, so long as it has to do with Christmas. Leave room for the check off boxes though."

"Maybe we should make the boxes first." Luminara suggested. Ahsoka thought for a moment. She had a point. Without waiting for approval, Anakin began to make the calender boxes. Ahsoka didn't mind, but she narrowed her eyes in a scowl at his disrespect. After he finished, he sat back up.

"There."

Both girls just stared at him.

"What?" He shrugged.

Ahsoka scrunched her face as Luminara shook her head with a sigh. They all began to draw around the border. Ahsoka started on a reindeer when she saw Anakin drawing herself in an ugly Christmas sweater. She narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head.

After a few moments, Anakin stopped and looked up at Ahsoka, smirking as he saw her expression.

"Don't you look beautiful?" Anakin asked coyly. She smiled mischievously and began to draw her revenge. Anakin watched her as she drew. Luminara looked over as well.

Ahsoka colored Anakin with a red Rouldoph nose and antlers, pulling a sleigh on all fours. Ahsoka sat up triumphantly as she finished. Luminara covered her mouth but couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I would never stoop so low!" Anakin yelled incredulously. Then, he began drawing Ahsoka all wrapped up in Chrstmas lights. Ahsoka huffed and drew Anakin as big fat jolly ole' Santa Clause. She payed extra attention to the facial hair, knowing Anakin didn't have any.

Luminara couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Ahsoka, that's enough." Anakin said.

"One more?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you rather draw nice pictures?"

Ahsoka thought about it. She was having fun trading silly pictures back and forth. She wasn't sure she wanted to stop. She replied by starting a drawing of a candy cane. Everyone went back to drawing, making comments here and there. Ahsoka felt a smile pull at her lips as she drew Obi-wan as Santa with his own beard, but white.

Anakin glanced over and laughed. Ahsoka smiled and Anakin looked back down and started painting. She watched as he painted Master Yoda with an elf costume.

Luminra saw it and made a stern look. She opened her mouth to scold him but was cut off as laughter escaped her mouth.

"Okay," she laughed. "I'll admitt, that's pretty funny."

Ahsoka made a Christmas tree with all the Jedi masters she could think of as the ornaments. She put herself on the top as the star and looked up at Anakin and Luminara, waiting for their approval.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"What do you want? A medal?" Anakin snapped. Ahsoka winced at his sudden harshness. Luminara cast him a confused glance as he looked back down at his picture.

"I think it's very nice." Luminara told her. "Very creative."

Ahsoka forced a smile, but her feelings were still hurt. She looked down at the paper again. They all drew pictures silently except for the occasional praise and comments Luminara would give Ahsoka.

Ahsoka wasn't sure what suddenly provoked her master that morning, but he came back later that night to apologize.

"-and I kind of… took out my anger on you. I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's alright." She said, still a little hurt. She didn't understand why he had gotten mad in the first place, but she knew he must have _some_ reason. She was in her bed reading, actually thinking about the whole thing when he came in.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking that since most people, including me, are still sick, we could set up decorations to lift everyone's spirits."

"Sounds fun. But where are you gonna get decorations?"

"Barriss agreed to bring them when she comes to meet up with her master. Don't worry, she won't get sick. Because _apparently_ she is current on all her vaccines… you know how thorough Master Luminara is."

"I do." Anakin nodded. "Well, goodnight, Snips."

"Night, Master."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Sorry it's so short. They probrably won't be very long chapters because I want to expand the story to as many chapters as I can get.**

 **Feel free to make suggestions!**


	2. Kidding

**Howdy-doo! Okay, so my laptop crashed and I just got a new one! Sorry I didn't update a lot sooner! I'm still gonna add a few chapters after Christmas, and maybe even some next Christmas, so yay!**

 **BTW, in my story, a sort of winter cold has been going around. This next Chapter takes place literally right after the first one.**

* * *

Ahsoka closed her eyes after Anakin left and barely slept because she was so excited. She woke up at five thirty and simply couldn't sleep anymore. So, she got up, checked a day off the calender hanging on her wall, and then went to go wake Anakin. When Ahsoka got to the door, she knocked. No answer.

 _Of course that lazy bum wouldn't be up yet._ She thought to herself.

She went to go grab breakfast, hoping he would be up by the time she was done. Not many clones were in the messhall, and some looked surprised to see her up. A few of them even asked.

As she finished, she ran back to Anakin's room and knocked. When he didn't answer, she knocked again, louder this time. He still didn't answer.

Ahsoka finally decided to crack the code. She came in and walked over to her master's bed. She tapped on his shoulder.

"Master, are you awake?"

Anakin groaned. "Go away."

"Come on, it's time to get up."

"It is?" He asked looking at the clock. "No it isn't. Go back to bed.

"You got up early yesterday." She argued.

"That's because it was the first day… please leave." He said, covering his head with the pillow. Ahsoka trudged off and went to Luminara's room. She knocked on the door and waited. When she received no answer, she knocked again. Then, Ahsoka left, giving up.

The young Togruta walked down the halls and eventually bumped into Rex who was doing his regular early morning duties.

"Hello, Commander." He greeted, his helmet muffling his voice. "What are you doin' up so early?"

"Bored. What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready to start my duties."

"Can I watch?"

Rex paused. Ahsoka waited with a smile.

"Alright, Commander. As you wish." He said reluctantly. She trotted beside him and watched his every move, finding surprising interest in the whole thing, and also feeling rather happy. She felt a lot better today. If Sina gave her the all clear, she could get off that stupid flue medication.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Me? Good. How about you?"

"Good."

Rex took off his helmet and continued with his work. He never looked at her. There were some moments where Ahsoka wasn't even sure if he knew she was there.

"We were going to set up Christmas decorations later." She said, trying to converse. "Do you want to help?"

"I'm not sure I'd be able to get the time off, but if the general permitts it-"

"Then you'll help?"

"Yes. Then I would be rather delighted to help."

"Alright. I'll go ask him right now. He should be up by now anyway." She said before running off. Ahsoka ran into Anakin's room and shook his arm. Anakin turned over.

"What now?"

"It's time to get up, it's past seven."

Anakin sighed. "Alright…"

She skipped out with Anakin close behind.

"I told Rex he could help us today with the decorations." She told him. Anakin opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Ahsoka felt herself tense as she considered that she hadn't asked him.

"If, you know, it was okay with you of course." She added hopefully.

Anakin hesitated. "Fine."

Fine? Was he mad? What was wrong with taking a break to decorate? Surely he wasn't upset about it… right?

Ahsoka walked into the messhall to make an announcement. She didn't remember to ask Anakin first, which of course was an accident, but she was excited, so she got carried away… again.

"Attention please! Attention!" She called out.

All the clones looked at her as they all hushed. Anakin looked at her, baffled.

"Today we are attempting to lift the spirits of everyone who is still sick." She announced, making sure she made her voice loud enough to hear. "And what better way to cheer someone up than with the joyous traditions of Christmas? So, we are going to decorate. If anyone would like to join in, feel free. And if you don't come help right away, come when you feel like it. Everybody is welcome, so take a break later and show your Christmas spirit by setting up."

All the clones murmured to each other.

"When?" One of them asked, raising his voice above the rest. They all paused for her answer.

"Well, we don't have the stuff yet. So, we won't be doing it until later. But when we get the stuff, we'll start setting up, the messhall first. So, just check in this room right here every once in a while and see if we're decorating. If we are, join in. If we've already finished this room, come looking.

"Who is 'we'?" Another one asked.

"Oh, I meant like the royal 'we'. 'We' is everyone decorating." She explained, smiling sheepishly. Everyone began talking and whispering to each other. Ahsoka waited for approval.

"Alright."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Everyone said a quick word of agreement, most of them smiling. Ahsoka smiled back and glanced at Anakin. He gave her a scowl of disappointment. It took the young girl a minute to fully understand what she'd done wrong. She stared at the ground as she thought.

" _Oh_ … I'm sorry, Master. I guess I wasn't thinking, I should've asked your permission first."

Anakin said nothing. He just went to serve himself breakfast. Ahsoka looked down guiltily.

 _He couldn't be_ that _upset or he would have stopped me as I made the announcement. He probably is just a little ticked._ She thought, trying to convince herself.

Ahsoka saw Master Luminara come in. She bounded over to the older woman who grabbed a tray.

"Hello." She sang.

"Greetings, padawan." She smiled gently. "You seem excited."

"Of course! It's Christmas time! Are you going to help decorate later?"

"Sure. I didn't know you even had decorations."

"We don't." Ahsoka admitted. "Barriss is importing some."

"Oh… she didn't tell me." Luminara said, looking slightly upset. Ahsoka looked at her for a moment before waving goodbye and wandering off somewhere. She waited for a long time in the hanger bay for Barriss to show up.

Finally, the transport ship came in and Ahsoka went over to greet her friend.

"Hello, Barriss! Merry not-so-close Christmas!"

Barriss laughed. "You as well."

"You got the stuff?"

"In the ship." She pointed.

"Great. Here, I'll take you to your master." Ahsoka said with a gesture. After getting together, some clones helped haul the stuff to the masshall.

Ahsoka grabbed a really long garland as a bunch of clones already started to join in. Barriss grabbed the other end of the garland and they both pulled it until it spanned one of the walls. They hung it up with a stapler and went to grab another.

"Hey, I've got a fun idea." Barriss said as they lifted a red, sparkly garland out of the box.

"What?"

"I'll show you."

Barriss picked up one end and then took the other over to Slip.

"Could you hold this?" She asked.

"Sure. What do I do with it?"

"Swing it, like a jump rope. Ahsoka, get in the middle."

Ahsoka got it now. She walked to the middle as Barriss and Slip counted to three. Slip began to chant a jump rope song that neither she nor Barriss knew. Ahsoka tripped up at thirty six jumps.

"Your turn, Barriss." Ahsoka said as she took the end. The young Mirialian got in the middle and Ahsoka began a chant that both girls knew. Slip didn't seem to know how it went, though. Barriss was doing well when she tripped up on the garland.

"Nice try, Barriss. You almost beat me." She teased.

"Do you want to try together? Make it more advanced?"

"Do you want to do the hand clap version?"

"…maybe not that advanced." Barriss mumbled.

"It's not that hard." Ahsoka insisted. Barriss finally shrugged.

"Hey, Bencher?" She addressed.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Can you help us with our game?"

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged. He looked over and quickly caught on, taking Ahsoka's end of the shimmering garland. Ahsoka got in the middle and both girls began to jump as they did the hand clap, which was way harder than it looked.

They both tripped almost immediately.

"Are you guys going to decorate, or play a game?" Anakin asked sarcastically as he walked over.

"Neither, we are doing both." Ahsoka said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Ahsoka, I'd expect this from you, but I thought you would know better, Barriss."

Ahsoka and Barriss glanced at each other and picked up the garland.

"Thanks, guys." Barriss smiled. "That was fun."

Both of the clones smiled and helped them hang the garland. Ahsoka looked at a string of Christmas lights that Anakin was trying to untangle. She couldn't help but smile as his hands started to get all tied up.

"Need some help, Skyguy?"

"No thanks, I'm good." He said as he tugged at the lights.

"Master, you're making it tighter."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are; you're gonna hurt yourself. Let me help." She said, reaching out to the lights. Anakin jerked away with a 'knock it off' and continued to struggle.

"Come on, Master. You can't even move your wrists." She persuaded, wincing as the cord seemed to dig even deeper into his flesh.

"But-"

"No."

"Master-"

"Be quiet."

"If you just-"

"Ahsoka! I'm the master, I'll decide what I do. And if you're going to keep back talking, you can sit in the corner."

" _Excuse_ me? _I'm_ back talking?"

"Yes, you are. Now shut up before I say something we'll both regret." He ordered.

"If you know you're gonna regrett it, why would you say it?" She retorted, letting her juvinile side take over.

"It's a figure of speech, Ahsoka." He mumbled.

"You think I don't know that!"

"That is what I was thinking, actually." He raised his voice a little, now looking her directly in the eye.

"So you think I'm stupid!"

"Well…"

"That's it! You've done it!" Ahsoka yelled. She grabbed the string of lights- which were still wrapped around his hands and wrists- and jerked it as hard as hard as she could. Anakin let out a small yell, partly out of surprise and partly out of pain.

Ahsoka had him closer to her face than she could ever get him and felt herself staring him down.

"…well, it's _someone's_ time of month." Anakin muttered.

"Ugh!"

Ahsoka shoved him and stormed off. "You never listen to me!"

The young Jedi stopped as she was leaving as she saw Barriss staring at her in shock and horror.

Ahsoka met Barriss's gaze for a moment before realizing Luminara and Rex were staring, too… and Bencher… and Shockwave and Slicer and Bullet and Whipper! Everyone!

She looked around the room and then at Anakin who looked just as embarrassed.

"What's everyone staring at?" Anakin asked. "Don't you know we're kidding? Tell 'em, Snips. Tell 'em we're kidding."

"Uh, right. We're-um- kidding." She walked over to Anakin and smilled innocently. She quickly untied his hands and he stood up, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We're just playin' with each other." He assured, smiling. "Totally kidding."

"Right." Ahsoka said sarcastically through clenched teeth, more to Anakin than anyone else. "Anakin was _totally kidding_ when he wouldn't let me help untie his hands, when I knew exactly how to do it."

"And Ahsoka was _totally kidding_ when she jerked me halfway across the room by an electrical cord." He said, anger and vengeance pulsing from his body.

"And Anakin was totally kidding when he said he thought _I_ was the stupid one."

"And Ahsoka was totally kidding when she came into my room yesterday to wake me up at _five A.M._!" Anakin yelled, the two now facing each other.

"And Anakin was kidding when he cheated during our training session this morning!"

"And Ahsoka was kidding when she said I was hairier than a wookie!"

" _You_ said I looked like like a cherry dipped in whipped cream!"

" _You_ kicked my sore shoulder!"

"You spend too much time on Coruscant!"

"You eat too much junk food!"

"You can never listen to anyone but yourself!"

" _You_ still sleep with a stuffed animal!"

Ahsoka froze and looked around, her face hotter than Mustafar. "N-no I don't."

"Do to. I've seen it."

"You're Spying!" She yelled, aiming a spin kick at his head. Anakin dodged it with a 'whoah' and smirked as she stared at him with pure fury and hatered.

"I think you two need some fresh air." Luminara said quietly after a long pause.

Ahsoka stuck out her tounge at Anakin and turned to Luminara. Everyone else nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

 **Tell me if you like it! Feel free to make suggestions! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
